Brian's next ride
by Dragon Reverb
Summary: Full summary inside, oneshot. Is the car new or old? Thats for me to know and you to find out! No slash/romance or any of that sort. Just a quick story for the show I always wanted to write about. Please R & R!


_**Title: Brian's next ride:**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything about the Fast and the Furious or anything in its franchise, other than this plot.**_

_**Summary: after breaking Dom out of the prison bus, Brian really doesn't have a a choice in keeping the Charger right? So what of his next car?**_

It was night time by now, the moon shone high above the two remaining cars, with Rico and Tego going their separate ways headed back to the Dominican Republic. Shooting down the desert road, in the lead rode the 900Hp Dodge Charger that had been rebuilt to its former glory and ready to shoot off a 10flat ¼ mile run.

Just behind it was the black VeilSide tuned, Honda NSX driven by the younger sister of the King, Mia Toretto. Both cars cruising into the night with their headlights shining the way while going about a 160km/h instead of shooting off a 250km run stopping every few minutes to cool the cars and allow the cops to catch up.

Brian O'Conner sat in the passenger seat of the NSX as Mia drove. For him, all he wanted now was to be behind the wheel of a car of his own, he declined to even drive the NSX when Mia offered. That was how independent he had always been, working his way from scratch.

Mia took her eyes off the road for a second and look towards him, "Thinking of something?" she asked, seeing the CIA officer looking out to the dark horizon.

He shook his head, "No, not really..." was the reply that came from him and it was not exactly a lie, all he was thinking of was just about a car and nothing serious. He had already send in his resignation to the CIA and probably labeled an 'outlaw' all over again by now.

Only thing that could heard is the roaring yet consistent volume coming from the Charger and the NSX as they ran at the constant pace. Roaring pass the 'Welcome to Los Angelos' sign and slow down to about 80km/h as they entered the city so as to not alert anyone nearby, they drove on for about another half hour or so before they reach a warehouse, abandon warehouse.

Dom slowly push onto the brakes and brought the Dodge Charger to a stop in front of it and Mia follow suit. Both drivers and Brian got out of the cars after killing the engines.

"What are we doing here, Dom?" Mia asked, anxious to know what is going on, "shouldn't we be halfway across the world by now or something?".

"Mia, relax!" Dom boomed, silencing her instantly, "I'm sure Blondie over there needs a ride" he finished, walking towards the abandon warehouse while gesturing for them to follow.

He picked up a a rusted crow bar from the ground, broke the lock and enter the building. Inside the place, everything in it were either boxes, crates, broken machines and stuff. But what did matter was the long figure that was covered by a duty sliver parachute and surrounded by tons of dust and spide webs here and there.

"Brian!" the once racing King called, gesturing for the young Bullet to hold onto the other end of the parachute while he picked up his side both facing Mia and they two started to walk towards her, holding onto the canvas. As they pulled off the canvas and started to reveal the back of the object as they walk towards the girl.

Little by little, inch by inch. As each inch reveal themselves from under the canvas the most obvious thing was that it was very surely a car. A very familiar one in a way as the orange paint job gleam under the moonlight that shone through the torn and wear out roof and the huge GT spoiler sitting on the truck showed more familiarity.

When the whole parachute came off all that left the young man was, "What the hell...?"

"Thought you would like it.." Dom stated with a satisfying smile and feeling.

Sitting right in front of them was a car that held at least 800hp and about 750lb of torque, with everything done to its powerful 2JZ-GTE racing engine. The lightweight body and aerodynamic parts made sure that the car have enough downforce to go fast and stay on the road, along with the still missing Targa top.

The orange paint brought back the many memories of the car and the Sliver Knight on the side bought back the valor and chivalry the family was all about than.

"Am I gonna ask or just shut up and drive?" Brian asked as a smile creeped onto his face while the adrenaline to handle the powerful machine started coming back to him as he kept his eyes locked onto it.

"Just drove.." Dom answered as he started to walk out of the place and back towards his Charger while gesturing to Mia, who was shocked and surprise to see the 150k US dollars worth of mods machine right in front of her again, to follow.

The blonde slid into the familiar sit of the almighty Supra that held the powerful JZ Twin turbo drag tuned engine. He noted the key that set the in ignition as well, everything was in place, the car started up with a turn of the key, the sound that roar as the clutch send the revs up along with the gleaming body made anyone think that It was a car that just came out of serviving.

Brian shifted into gear as his hands feel the familiar sport rim in front of him, slowly pumping the gas, the car responded accordingly and started to roll forward, out the door and into the night as its over headlights shone forward.

The Monster of a Supra rolled beside its compadres, along side its arch rival, the heavy 900hp Charger with so much torque an all out gas shot was all it took to send it into a wild wheelie.

Now, their next destination? Tokyo, Japan.

_The End._

_A/N: Please review and tell me what you think, thank you. For those that know the exact engine in the Supra, please let me know as the information on Wikipedia has been taken away already. The reason I put 150K for the car mods when it was only 10-15k was that 150K was the actual price._


End file.
